liadenfandomcom-20200216-history
The Luck
Luck or The Luck is acknowledged as a force across the galaxy. Seems to replace religion, or is enveloped within the goddess, etc. Clan Korval has always, since its Founding Ceremony, been interesting to the luck, and the galaxy knows it. (Sometimes, it’s not capitalized) Korval's Damn Luck Clan Korval is frequently referred to as "Luck's darlings" -- not a term of endearment Daav gave her a grave smile. “Korval’s luck. May we all walk wary.” Obviously, she had heard tales of Korval’s luck, for she inclined her head formally and murmured, “May it rest peaceful.”Breath’s Duty in Breath's Duty Origins of Korval’s Luck According to Rool, the luck was drawn to Korval's "gaudy display of energy" at the founding ceremony for the new-born clan, in the presence of pilot Cantra yos'Phelium, young Tor An yos'Galan and a small, potted Tree.The Luck suddenly pulled Rool Tiazan to Quick Passage: *"I was borne on the wings of such a maelstrom of luck and possibility...the luck swirls not merely about the environs of this star system or more nearly this planet but here, on this ship. I suspect that what has been bound into that book which you hold is the cause of these unexpected alterations. May I see and hold the book, pilot?"Crystal Dragon, ch 32 Natural Force *Dramliza Rool Tiazan: “The luck is a natural force, Lady Cantra. It is neither positive nor negative; it obeys the laws binding its existence and cares not how its courses alter the lives through which it flows.”Crystal Soldier, ch 31 Gravitational *Dramliza Rool Tiazan noted how the luck is pulled towards Jela and Cantra yos'Phelium — and prolly The Tree: “Lucky!” Cantra laughed. Rool Tiazan smiled sweetly. “Doubt it not. Between the two of you, the luck moves so swiftly that the effect —— to those such as my lady and myself —— is nothing short of gravitational. We were pulled quite off of our intended course.” *The Uncle’s sister Tassi / Seignur Veeoni theorizes that Surebleak shelters Korval, making the entire planet "The Dragon's Lair" and as such, inside a gravitational field of luck. Aelliana Caylon replies, "You believe that the Luck is not merely attracted to Surebleak, but has been captured by it? That gravity both ensures a consistent layer of luck, and quiescence?" Neogenesis, ch 20 "Surebleak" part II / ch 47 Audible format Random Action Unpredictable *The Luck of Random Action: "What we have here is just such an event as cannot be predicted nor planned against." *Clonak chose Val Con yos'Phelium to become an Agent of Change, to defeat The Department of the Interior: ** "Concentrated random action. Would we waste such a weapon?" I Dare, Day 50, SY 1393, Lytaxin Luck and Last One Standing Luck seems drawn to the survivor, and/or enables the survival? *Jela, only survivor of Sheriekas attack on his creche *The Tree, only ssussdriad alive on entire planet *Cantra, only surviving aelantaza after her line was edited out *Tor An yos'Galan, only survivor of the entire Ring Stars after Sheriekas ate them * dea'Gauss, the only truly High House clan left on Old Solcintra after the others evacuatedCrystal Dragon, chapters 30 and 31 *Rys, only survivor of Yxtrang attack on his clan *Jeeves, only surviving IAMM (see Intelligent Design) *Miri — only survivor of both Klamath and Cloud *Val Con — until Rys, the only survivor of the Agent program *Pathfinders and cat Grakow *Surebleak — a planet full of survivors Korval Members * Theo Waitley — that nexus of violence — is plagued by unpredictable and improbable events **Anthora says, “The luck runs roughly around us. Around all of us. And most especially, it would seem around you. Ren Zel was positively dazzled, when we came in — he could scarcely see to pilot! The brilliant unlikely tangle of you, Theo Waitley! Truly, you are Daav yos’Phelium’s daughter.”Ghost Ship chapter 29 **Priestess, to Theo, at Chaliceworks: “You come among us...with Random Event trotting at your heel like a half-trained hound. And you offer us an affiliation with Korval, Luck’s very darlings.”''Dragon Ship, chapter 8'' *Pat Rin yos'Phelium has a relationship with the Luck **as does his son Quin (see Roving Gambler) *the whole clan are luck’s darlings References Category:Clan Korval